The Girl with the White Eyes
by Superwholockgurl585
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a journey to discover themselves. In the process they find themselves up against a new evil and a new potential danger. With the help the friends old and new will they be able to stop this new danger? SamxOC, DeanxOC.


**A/N: I am super excited, this is my first fanfiction ever! I can't wait! I love Supernatural, and this may turn into a Superwholock, because I love all them British television shows! Even if it doesn't turn into a Superwholock that's okay I have an idea of where I want to go with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any other British television shows.**

**Time line: It takes place during the current season!**

Chapter: The Girl with the White Eyes!

"SAMMY!"

"DEAN!"

The two Winchester brothers attempted to reach for each others arms. They desperately grasped for each other and then suddenly…

Sam Winchester woke up with a start, sweat beading down his face. He looked frantically around the crazy motel room, like every other he and his brother stayed at, and saw his brother, Dean Winchester, sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam whispered loudly. His older vintage music loving brother woke up with a start at the call of his name.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean demanded in a concerned voice. The elder of the two Winchester brothers looked at his brother worriedly, he could tell something was wrong with his younger but taller brother Sam.

"I don't know," Sam declared with confusion. "I was having a wired dream, you were in it and so was I!" Sam announced boldly. "There was also a girl, and she had white eyes!" Sam announced boldly again.

"Really a girl?" Dean asked with anticipation at the idea of a girl in a dream that the heart broken Sam, who lost his girlfriend Jen (**A/N: remember Jen from Season 1! Sammy's dead grilfriend)** to an evil yellow eyed deamon. "Was she pretty?" the girl loving brother asked curiously.

"Are girls and magic finger beds all you ever think about?" Sam asked seriously with a undertone of distaste in his mouth.

"Hey, I thought I should ask," Dean responded with an innocuous shrug.

"Whatever," Sam responded back with bitterness in his voice.

"Don't be angry Sam, I was only joking," Dean explained with a sly smile on his face.

"Right," Sam sighed. "Back on topic Dean," Sam said with the Winchester sass in his voice. "The girl was tall with brown hair and white eyes. She wasn't a deamon I could tell, but yeah Dean she was pretty, pretty. Although not as pretty as Jen," Sam declared with a heart felt voice.

"So she was pretty!" Dean declared in return, obviously the fact that the girl was pretty was all that was on his mind.

"She had a beautiful oval shaped face with ruby red lips, and almond shaped eyes that were white!" Sam announced to Dean.

"Well Sam, we should probably ask Cas, our angle friend, about your dream," Dan declared to Sam. "Lets call him!"

"That's a great idea!" Sam iterated.

"Son of bitch!" Dean announced his favorite line upon realization that the angle couldn't see them because of the angle hiding ruins on their ribs. "We must call him on our cell phone!" Dean declared pulling out his cell phone.

"Okay sounds good! I'll call Bobby Singer!" Sam declared also pulling out his phone also. "We should also call Ellen and Joe and maybe Ruby," Sam added.

"Okay, but not Ruby, I don't trust that deamon," Dean growled angerliy at the though of Ruby…

"Okay fine! I won't call Ruby!" Sam sighed depressedly. The two started to call their armada of friends.

The two explained wat was going on and Sam's mysterious dream. Within seconds Castiel appeared out of nowhere and looked at Sam.

"You're dream was a vision!" Castiel the angle announced. "God has made you a prophet like Chuck!" Castiel smiled at his friend.

"What?!" Dean declared in awe. "Sam was already special but now this?!" Den declared with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yep, the big man said so himself, you are looking for a girl tat is special she can destroy or save the world, she is the Pandora's box!" Castiel explained knowingly.

"What?!" Sam declared after being stunned from the new that he was now a prophet as if he wasn't a freak enough, because of the powers the deamoon blood gave him.

"Yes indeed Samule," Castiel declared gravely. "You two must go looking for the girl, her name is Pandora."

**A/N:**

***Gasp* It's a cliffhanger! I wonder wat will happen next? ;) Until next time…**

**Chapter 2: Pandora**


End file.
